


Sleepy days and Long nights

by starsecretlove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsecretlove/pseuds/starsecretlove
Summary: Lysandre should never be running late but with a husband who never wants to get up, it can make it hard to leave bed.





	Sleepy days and Long nights

It was another meeting that had drawn on for far to long. As always, Ghetsis went on a rant how everyone should follow his plans while Giovanni made everyone sit and listen. It must have been punishment for lysandre because he had missed the last two meetings from sleeping in. Why else would he let Ghetsis talk so long, he never used his ideas.  
It wasn't his fault for always running late, Lysandre was always one to be right on time without a second to spare. The raven haired man he shared a bed with was the reason he can never leave in time. Always sleeping through his alarm, groaning when being shaken awake, and curling around Lysandre when he tried to leave the bed. But sleeping without him would mean no sleep at all for the poor redhead.  
And sleep is all he wanted right not, letting out a heavy sigh as he hung his jacket by the door. The professor's lab coat was hanging up as well which must mean he was home and by all the lights being out, in bed asleep.  
Lysandre would make his way down the hallway to their bedroom in the dark, coming upon the door with a faint yellow glow leaking out. Maybe he wasn't asleep after all, even though he should be.  
Creeking the door open to peer inside, he was surprised to see Augustine was in fact asleep. Curled up on the left side of the bed, undisturbed by the sound of the larger man entering the room. The lamp to the right of the bed was lit, which he must have let on for Lysandre. It would have been the perfect chance to change and slip comfortably into bed if not for the other two uninvited guest.  
August, the professor's loyal garchomp, was asleep at the man's feet, taking up the whole bottom half of the bed. Then Fleur, Lysandre's own mighty pyroar, had taken up residents on his masters side of the bed. He was fast asleep with a small purring in the back of his throat which almost made lysandre not want to disturb him.  
But he wanted to sleep so he quietly nudged the mighty beast face to indicate him to get up. Which to his surprise, didn't work as the lion just lapped at his hand before sprawling out on his back to cover even more of the bed.  
Lysandre let out a long side, drifting his eyes to August. He wouldn't dare try to wake her to see if she would move unless he wanted to have her vomit socks on his hand yet again. This was going to be a losing battle and his prize was getting to sleep on the couch.  
The lion man made his way over to the dresser and removed a pair of blood orange silk pajamas for the top drawer. Maybe he could wake up in time then without Augustine there to stop him.  
He went back to turn off his light, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the little bit of moonlight pouring into the room. The man in the bed still hadn't moved, back turned away from the other. If only Lysandre didn't want to disturb him and the pokemon on the bed he would push them off and lay beside him.  
Instead he made his way around to his husband, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. The only reaction the other man gave was a slight twitch of his eyebrow and nothing more, which was a relief to Lysandre.  
The ex flare left the room and quietly shut the door behind him before making his way back to the living room. He would turn on the small lamp next to the couch before slipping his shoes off and changing into his nightwear.  
A yawn slipped out, which just reminded him how tired he really was. He would toss his clothes onto the armchair and grab the rather oversize blanket off the back of the couch. At least it could cover the large man's stature, thoughtful of Augustine to get it for him.  
With a soft plop, the red head settled back into the couch, not even laying down. He was reflecting back on his day as he stared at the ceiling. How Lusamine asked about Augustine and Maxie sneering when he said he was doing well. He knew the other Rainbow's didn't like Lysandre had married the very man who stopped his plans but... he almost glad he did. It was something he would never admit but if he really had went through with creating his perfect world, would it have been perfect without the professor?  
Thoughts where swirling so fast in the red head's mind that he didn't notice the sounds of footsteps from down the hallway. The raven hair man was awake, waddling slowly to the living room with a pillow in hand. His eyes were closed and he was scratching at his unshaved cheeks as he yawned. Lysandre's small kiss was enough to wake him up and he has only now gotten the strength to get out of bed.  
He could almost hear the gears in Lysandre head grinding as he entered the living room, opening his eyes to see the other man glaring at the ceiling. He must have had an extra stressful day at work that day.  
The professor dropped the pillow on the ground, making his way around the couch to lean over the worrying redhead. A sleepy kiss to the nose was enough to grind the gears to a halt.  
"You're awake." Lysandre stated flatly, as if he wasn't surprised to see him.  
"And you're worrying" Augustine said with a smile as he made his way to the front of the couch.  
"I wasn't worrying I was... thinking..."  
"Mmm...about what?" Augustine purred as he took a seat next to the larger man.  
"Nothing really..." lysandre sighed, turning his hand up in his lap to which the smaller man gladly took.  
"I'm too tired to play this game." Augustine yawned and leaned his head against lysandre chest. "You promised to talk to me."  
There was a small span if silence before Lysandre decided to speak.  
"Just of you, mon cher."  
"What about me?"  
"How lucky I am to have you, despite everything." Lysandre hand would tighten just a moment before slipping out of Augustine's. "And how you should be asleep."  
"You didn't come to bed so I assumed you were mad at me." He presented it as a joke but there was worry etched onto his face.  
"You're not the one who made me stay out so late." Lysandre grumbled before grazing his fingers against the others cheek.  
"I still missed you." His face would turn to the other man, staring down at his chest.  
"I missed you too." Lysandre hand would glide down to his chin, tipping his head up to look at him. "But you're guests didn't make room for me."  
That got a small laugh out of Augustine, making him lean in close.  
"I could have moved them." He said softly, inching closer with every breath.  
"August would have killed you." Lysandre mumbled.  
"Would be worth it for you, mon amour."  
Lips gently pressed together for just a moment before Lysandre carelessly let out a yawn.  
"Ah... I'm sorry mon cher I-" the red head tried to say before Augustine kissed him again.  
"You should sleep." Augustine whispered before pulling away.  
"...of course." Lysandre agreed regretfully, turning to look down at his pillow. "You should too."  
Augustine nodded, placing both hands on the others chest to carefully push him back down onto the couch. With a small oof, Lysandre smiled and wrapped his arms around the giggling professor.  
"Are we really letting them take our bed?" Lysandre mumbled into Augustine's hair.  
"You're my bed tonight." The raven hair man said with a grin as he rested his head on the redhead's chest.  
"Hm... if that's what you wish." He would grab the blanket off the floor and pull it up to cover both of them. Augustine would scoot up just enough to land a loving kiss on his husbands cheek.  
"I love you Lysandre." He said as he tried to suppress a yawn of his own now.  
Pale fingers would lace into dark hair as Lysandre would place another soft kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you too Augustine."  
With that, both men drifted into sleep which lead to another unavoidable day of waking up late.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more if I get inspired but don't count on it. I just wanted to write something nice at three in the morning ,^,


End file.
